Evolución
by Symbelmine
Summary: [Para Lara] [Participa en el Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos Generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras, Negras.]


Participa en el **Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos Generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras, Negras.**

Para **Lara**, la chica que no conozco mucho, pero que veo tiene unos gustos muy afines a los míos y por eso tarde eones en decidirme que escribir :D

* * *

><p><em>Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin, yo solo escribo regalos de navidad <em>_(Aunque la navidad y los reyes ya pasaron hace mucho y yo siga aquí porque debo regalos xD)_

* * *

><p><span>Evolución.<span>

Según el diccionario: Cambio o transformación gradual de algo, como un estado, una circunstancia, una situación, unas ideas, etc.

Según Yayoi Kusama: ¿Cómo define sus obras más recientes? Una batalla de ideas derivadas de la evolución de circunstancias personales. Una acumulación infinita de obsesiones.

...

Sus labios son suaves, cálidos, una madriguera en cual caes para sentirse satisfecho. Sus manos están frías, aferrándose a tu capa para obtener consuelo, siendo torpes como si en mucho tiempo no estuviesen cerca a alguien. Y su cuerpo contra el tuyo, enfundado en esa ropa húmeda por el viaje.

Es tan bueno, tan hogareño.

—¡Jon! —La sueltas con rapidez, como si el frío fuese tanto que quemara.

Es Val quien ha gritado, tiene a Melisandre a su lado. Rojo y dorado, ambas cabelleras trenzadas hacia el mismo lado, creando un contraste cegador.

Vuelves tus ojos a Ella, ojos grises, oscuros, gemelos de los tuyos. Sonríes como un idiota. Su cabello no brilla como el de las otras dos mujeres, es castaño, esta enredado y su largo no alcanza sino para atarlo tras cuello para que no estorbe en su cara. A pesar de eso la encuentras encantadora e infinitamente hermosa, el más exquisito cuadro que te has topado alguna vez.

La tomas de la mano y la llevas hasta el Muro. Val entiende cuando les hablas de que es tu hermana, Arya, y que hace tanto que no la ves que te fue imposible procesar lo que hacías, como ansiabas demostrarle inmediatamente tu felicidad. Melisandre no lo ve de esa manera, aunque no se atreve a reclamarte. Arya tampoco es que simpatice mucho, le echa una mirada larga y afilada antes de seguirte al interior.

Eres el Lord Comandante aún, con la sombra de esa traición que te hirió casi a muerte, así que tus hermanos respetan el que Arya se quede. No les queda de otra, siempre y cuando este con las demás mujeres y no se meta con ellos.

Tiene quince, eso calculas desde el día de su nombre, aunque su incierto cuerpo, que bien podría pasar por el de un muchachito sugiere una mayor juventud que sus ojos grises desmienten; ellos hablan de una anciana, una conocedora de todos los males. Preguntas por eso, pero ella no contesta, en su lugar quiere saber de ti, de lo que te ha acontecido. Contestas con la mayor de las sinceridades, vacilando acerca de varios temas; temas que tienen que ver con Ygritte y tus votos. La oyes carcajearse por primera vez cuando te sonrojas al intentar contárselo sin mucho detalle.

Una parte de ti tiene miedo, porque siente que le has engañado. Es que el fantasma de ese beso te recorre la mente y se precipita a tus labios como una sensación anhelante, preguntándote cuando fue que dejaste de verla solo como tu hermanita.

¿Fue desde antes de separarse o solo en el momento de verla caminando entre la nieve, solitaria, dejando ante tus ojos la figura de mujer con que las has comparado a todas?

Ella sonríe, como si adivinara tus pensamientos, lastimosamente no es una sonrisa se cuento o una señal benigna, es un signo de tristeza y desahucio. La estrujas en un abrazo porque no encuentras que más hacer, ella está tan lejana, como un fantasma más que acecha tu vida.

—Te quiero —te dice con aflicción, enterrando su rostro en tu pecho, un vago gesto de cuando eran inseparables y siempre te contaba las cosas que pasaban. No como ahora, que ya no la conoces.

—También te quiero, Arya. A pesar de que no sé quién eres.

Lo dices más para ti que para ella.

Te has obsesionado y lo sabes. Desde siempre y hasta ahora has vivido anclado a su presencia y su recuerdo, figurándote que siempre la vas a encontrar de vuelta en tu vida; y cuando lo hace, cuando por fin reaparece, ya ni es tu hermanita, sino el evolucionado proyecto de la mujer que siempre has deseado.

El frío yerra en ti con fuerza, se acerca otra nevada grande, una que quizá traiga a los enemigos que has estado aguardando durante años.

—¿Quieres ir dentro? —No has perdido la cortesía, eso es esencial.

Se aferra un poco más a ti y susurra, con una voz suave, cansada: —Quiero ir a casa, Jon.

—Ya no hay _casa_, Arya, debiste verla cuando venías hacia aquí.

—Sí, lo vi, un castillo en ruinas que se entierra en la nieve. Pero ¿no podríamos volver? tú y yo.

—Ahora tengo deberes.

—Lo sé, yo también los tenía. Era una lista larga. Cumple con todos y luego nos iremos.

—¿A dónde?

—A donde el invierno jamás se acerque.


End file.
